


Introducing Rafael

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Feels, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, happy malec family, max and rafael meeting, so much fluff but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: ‘’I’m scared,’’ said the boy and Magnus shook his head.‘’There’s nothing to be afraid of,’’ said Magnus and then smiled, going down onto his knees so that he was closer to him and the boy placed his hands behind his back. Like that he looked like Alexander – all determined, in his Shadowhunter mode and he was adorable. ‘’Tell me, young man, what makes you so nervous?’’ he then asked and gently ruffled Rafael’s curly hair.‘’I’m just… what if Max won’t like me?’’





	Introducing Rafael

''It's okay, no need to be afraid,'' said Magnus softly as the little Shadowhunter as he was looking up at him and he was nervously chewing on his lower lip. Almost a month ago, an abandoned Shadowhunter was found wandering the streets of New York. Alec found him during one of the missions he was send on and he found the little boy cornered in the dark alley by the demon. After taking care of the demon, Alec took care of the boy and took him with him to the Institute. Apparently he was living on a street for a few days and the poor boy was abandoned by his parents. He was only seven years old and was just the sweetest thing ever. He was frightened of other people, but somehow Magnus and Alec were the only ones that were able to break through to him.

The boy's name was Rafael and he had taken a liking at Alec almost immediately. Alec had always loved children and he and Magnus were currently boasting parents of a little warlock named Max – or Blueberry like Magnus liked to refer to him. Rafael wouldn't leave Alec's sight and would always be in a terrible and shy mood when it would be the time for Alec to leave to go home. And from time to time, Magnus would also come and visit the little one – he had heard so much about him from Alexander and he had to meet the little munchkin himself as well.

Slowly, but gradually, Magnus also managed to get through the little Rafael, which wasn’t really that hard. Rafael loved magic and he was always amazed when Magnus would conjure up things from thin air. So he used magic to get through to him and slowly, the boy opened up to him. It was a slow process, but it took a while before he started trusting other people around him. It was one step at a time, but the progress was there and that was all that mattered – Magnus and Alec were so proud of the little one. The deal was that after Rafael would get accustomed better to the Shadow world he’d move to Idris and then enjoy the best education there. He’d be taken in by an orphanage and he’d be well taken care of.

Alec made sure that Rafael would get only the best. But the thing was – Rafael didn’t want to leave. When the day for going to the orphanage came, Rafael didn’t understand why he had to leave the only two people he truly trusted. He liked the Institute, especially when Magnus and Alec were around, so when the time for departure came, the boy broke down in tears and begged not to be taken away by strangers and lose the only thing that kind of reminded him of a family. Magnus and Alec gave him all the love and comfort that he needed – maybe they didn’t consider him as a part of family, but he sure did and his little heart was breaking to pieces.

That was when the couple realised – they couldn’t let them take Rafael away. They kind of knew it all along, but just didn’t know how to put it in words. They’ve spent a month with Rafael and, well, he was kind of like a son to them. So, they adopted the little boy after talking it through to Maxie, who had always wanted another sibling. Being an only child was pretty boring and having an older brother just sounded so _cool. _He was literally jumping up and down with excitement when they asked him if he wanted to have an older brother – _yes. _

Currently, Alec was inside of the loft with Max, who was impatiently waiting for the arrival of his brother and Magnus was outside, holding Rafael’s hand, who was trembling with fear, but also with excitement. He was also nervous – what if Max wouldn’t like him? And what if he would think he was lame?! Rafael was nervously chewing on his lower lip as he was gripping onto Magnus’ hand and the warlock’s heart melted with love as he looked at their _son. _‘’I’m scared,’’ said the boy and Magnus shook his head.

‘’There’s nothing to be afraid of,’’ said Magnus and then smiled, going down onto his knees so that he was closer to him and the boy placed his hands behind his back. Like that he looked like Alexander – all determined, in his Shadowhunter mode and he was adorable. ‘’Tell me, young man, what makes you so nervous?’’ he then asked and gently ruffled Rafael’s curly hair.

‘’I’m just… what if Max won’t like me?’’ asked Rafael and then looked down. ‘’I also don’t want to be in a way,’’ he mumbled and Magnus pressed his lips together. Rafael used to apologise a lot, especially if he thought that he was being a bother or if he asked for help. He was afraid that he’d get abandoned again, which made Magnus’ skin crawl. Just what kind of monsters did he have for parents? On one hand, he didn’t really want to know, but on the other, he wanted to meet them so that they could have a little… _not so civilised talk. _

‘’Raf,’’ said Magnus softly and the boy looked at him. ‘’I thought we had this talk – you could never be a bother. Understand?’’ asked Magnus and the boy nodded, but was still nervously fiddling with his fingers.

‘’I know,’’ he mumbled. ‘’But I still don’t want to trouble you or Alec,’’ whispered Rafael.

‘’You know,’’ said Magnus and placed hand on top of his shoulder. ‘’You don’t have to address us by our names,’’ said Magnus and Rafael nodded – they discussed it already. ‘’You can call us dad and Papa,’’ said Magnus happily and then shrugged. ‘’Perhaps it’s still too soon, don’t worry about it,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’Just… we want you to be comfortable, that’s all,’’ said Magnus and Rafael nodded.

‘’You are so kind,’’ said Rafael softly. ‘’You and Alec,’’ he then said and clasped his hands together. He still didn’t understand why they took him in – he was nothing but a stranger to them, but they always treated him as if he was their son and that touched him in so many ways. His parents would _never _do this for him, let alone for a complete stranger. ‘’You didn’t have to-‘’

‘’But we had to,’’ said Magnus and smiled softly, cupping the boy’s face and gave him a little smile. ‘’Let me tell you a little story,’’ said Magnus and Rafael perked up. ‘’Years ago, I never thought any of this was possible,’’ said Magnus and the young Shadowhunter cocked his head to the side. ‘’Having a family,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I was always alone… well, I had friends, but,’’ said the warlock and then tried to think of a way that a seven year old would be able to understand. ‘’I was so alone, but then I met new friends… Alexander,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And then we adopted your younger brother, Maxie,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And now you,’’ said Magnus and smiled up to his ears. ‘’So I do understand how it is to be completely alone,’’ said Magnus.

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and smiled softly. ‘’And my best advice is… let other people help you. It’s okay to ask others for help. If they truly love you, they’ll stick by you no matter what. Nothing accepted in return,’’ said Magnus and Rafael nodded. ‘’Do you understand?’’

‘’Yes,’’ muttered Rafael and smiled softly. ‘’Thank you, Magnus,’’ he then said and Magnus chuckled. ‘’Do you really think Max will like me?’’

‘’Oh, he’ll _love_ you, young man,’’ said Magnus and Rafael took his hand again. ‘’He’s so excited to meet you, you can’t even imagine,’’ said Magnus and Rafael flushed a little bit. Someone was excited to meet him! And soon enough, Max’s patience ran out as the door opened with a loud slam (the little warlock using his magic to open it) and he let out a high pitched screech when he saw Papa and Rafael. ‘’And that’s him alright,’’ said Magnus and grinned. ‘’Blueberry, what did we-‘’

‘’Magnus, I tried to stop him,’’ said Alec, who stepped out behind Max. ‘’But his excitement got off the roof, I couldn’t contain him anymore,’’ he said and then smiled when he saw Rafael standing behind Magnus. ‘’Max, say hello to your older brother, Rafael,’’ said Alec and Max happily waved to the boy, who slowly stepped from his hiding spot and the three year old just ran up to him.

‘’Rafa’s home, Rafa’s home,’’ chanted Max happily and Rafael was pulled closer to him as Max grabbed his hand and started dragging him inside. ‘’I’ll show you my toys. Broom broom, woosh,’’ sad Max as he showed him the car toy he was holding in his hands and Rafael blinked a few times. Max was blue! And he had little horns sticking from his head!

‘’You’re blue,’’ shot out Rafael and Max giggled.

‘’I’m Blueberry,’’ said Max and then hummed. ‘’Papa calls me Blueberry. Blue is so cool,’’ he said happily and Magnus stepped closer to Alec, who was watching the boys getting to know each other. Oh, Max didn’t even let Rafael to breathe, but the older boy wasn’t complaining either. He was introverted, so he needed time to come out of his shell. ‘’Rafa is so cool,’’ said Max in awe and Rafael’s eyes widened.

‘’I’m cool?’’ asked Rafael and looked at Alec, who nodded and gave him a little wink.

‘’Yes,’’ said Max with a giggle and clapped his hands together. ‘’So tall,’’ he said and looked up.

Rafael was in awe – no one had ever called him cool and he blinked a few times. Max called him cool! Rafael smiled up to his ears and then perked up when he saw a mountain of toys behind Max – Magnus and Alec really spoiled him rotten and went all out when it came to toys. ‘’You’ve got cool toys,’’ said Rafael awkwardly and Max’s eyes lit up and he started dragging him closer to toys then.

‘’Wanna play, wanna play?’’ asked Max and Rafael nodded. He was so amazed – Max wanted to play with him! ‘’Cars? Dolls? Lego?’’ he asked and then started piling the toys in front of Rafael, who looked a little lost and he then looked at Magnus and Alec, who chuckled.

‘’Give Rafael a bit of space, Maxie,’’ said Alec and chuckled. ‘’Let him get-‘’

‘’But, _dad, _toys!’’ whined Max. ‘’I prepared for Rafa!’’ said Max. It was true. Before Magnus and Rafael arrived at the loft, Max spent a whole hour organising his toys and Alec in the end looked at Magnus, who gave him nod of approval.

‘’Just ask Raf if he’s okay with it,’’ said Magnus softly and Max nodded.

‘’Rafa, let’s play!’’ said Max. ‘’You can pick!’

‘’I can pick?’’ asked Rafael happily and then started rummaging through all of the toys, hoping that it was okay. But no one said anything, so his smile started growing wider and the shell around him was slowly breaking apart and his true personality was coming through more and more. Rafael had never opened up as much as he did to Max to anyone before and Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop smiling – their son looked so happy. Their _sons_ looked so happy playing together.

Rafael liked Max – he was a cool younger brother and in the end they settled to play with dolls. Rafael was even more amazed when Magnus and Alec came and join them – his _parents _were so cool. Yes, that was definitely going to take some time to get used to, but… it was amazing feeling. At the Lightwood-Bane residence he felt welcomed, loved and cared for.

At some point Rafael hugged Alec and whispered ‘’Thank you, dad,’’ into his ears. Before Alec could really react, Raf was at Magnus, thanking his _Papa _and then ran off Max, who wanted to show him off their room! Alec teared up and then looked at Magnus, who was also feeling emotional. Alec bit into his lip and then scooted closer to Magnus, who couldn’t stop smiling as he listened to the giggles and screeches from the boys’ room.

‘’Our family is complete now,’’ mumbled Alec and Magnus nodded, pulling him into a hug and then he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
Leave a comment if u liked it :)


End file.
